This invention relates generally to conveyors for transporting articles in an arcuate path and more particularly to a transition conveyor for transporting flat articles between two angularly related conveyors.
The prior art discloses several examples of conveyors which have transition sections for the purpose of transporting conveyed articles between two other angularly related conveyor sections. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,014,447 and 2,016,268 disclose systems which convey sheet articles between two horizontally related paths connected by a vertical belt system. However, these systems are not adaptable for use in conveying sheet articles through an arcuate path in the horizontal plane. Link belt systems are also known which are capable of transporting articles through a right angle turn by the use of corner disc assemblies. However, such systems, which are known commercially as Multiflex conveyors, are not intended to convey sheet articles. The present turn conveyor provides an improvement on the above and similar systems which is neither disclosed nor suggested in the known prior art.